One-Shots Solum: Episode 06
:Takes place before the events of Rollplay Episode 28 Recap The party, lead by Lord Lanquil, are heading back home to Tamarex after a successful journey to Varsh Keep (North of the Slumbering Bog). At Varsh Keep Lord Lanquil was part of the discussions between the Lord of Fitchview and the Council of Palanthas after the previous Lord of Fitchview tried to back-stab Palanthas and take over their lands. In the constant rain, the party travel down the Bog Walk, a dirt road running along side the Slumbering Bog, with Lord Lanquil is in his carriage and Merth driving it. Towards the late-afternoon, a small village can be seen in the distance. The party head to a small inn to rest for the night. The roof of the inn has been damaged by a fallen over tree. The party head into the tavern of the inn. Kungar speaks with the elderly tavern owner, Wart. Wart explains he has no undamaged inn rooms upstairs, as the tree fell on to the roof today. Wart also explains there is a small abandoned manor nearby. Captain Farnel offers to remove the tree and ties a rope to the tree. The party try pulling on the rope, but are unable to budge the tree. Merth casts strength on Shil, so then Shil and Captain Farnel try again, and manage to roll the tree off the roof, but in the process, damages more of the roof. Lord Lanquil gives 5 gold to Wart for the damages. The party have a meal in the tavern. Wart tells the story of the manor. Some time ago there was a small town here, but was abandoned for unknown reasons. Wart one day found the abandoned inn and took it over a few months ago. Wart suspects that the town was abandoned during the hostilities between Palanthas & Fitchview. The party head to the abandoned manor, it was a wrought iron fence around the manor grounds. The metal gate is busted off it's hinges. The Manor Building seems intact, but there are no lights on inside. Captain Farnel ties the horses to the pillars outside the front door. Shil goes to the door alone and opens it, finding it unlocked and squeaky hinges. The party head inside after Shil, after lighting a torch. The foyer has a stairs and corridors leading from it, as well as a fireplace with a mirror above it. On the walls are some tapestries and the chandelier is covered with cobwebs. Shil wanders off alone into a nearby room and finds it is the library. Merth follows after Shil into the library. The door out of the library ends up stuck closed, so Shil bursts it back open. The party go search for some bedrooms. The party find a parlour with some comfortable furniture (covered with dust) and a bureau full of crystal bottles of alcohol in the corner, the walls have tapestries all over. Shil lights the candles in the room. Lord Lanquil takes a drink from the bureau. Up the foyer up the staircase, down the left corridor the party soon find 4 bedrooms in a row. Shill leads the way further down the corridor, with the party following behind. The find 2 doors with stuck doors at the end. One is a weather damaged room with a damage ceiling above it. The party is unable to open the other door. The party then hear a set of heavy footsteps some where in the building. The party go investigate. At the top of the foyer staircase is a 5'5" foot tall, hunched over, person. Captain Farnel walks towards the stranger, asking them their business here, but the stranger doesn't reply and stands still. Kungar demands the stranger reply, and when they don't, he shoots an arrow into them. The stranger doesn't react or move. Captain Farnel walks up the the stranger, as he ges closer the stranger appears to grow in size to 6'6". Farnel can see they are wearing black tattered clothes and has long black hair over their face. Captain Farnel swings his sword into the Dandy Lion and finds when he gets his sword back there is no blood at all on it. There is a smashing of class and there is another Dandy Lion, appears behind the party, standing on a night-table. by Igu ]] The party start outright attacking the Dandy Lion, but their attacks appear to have no impact on the them as they hid the bodies of the creatures. A dog-like creature jumps out from a bedroom and lands on Lord Lanquil, causing major bleeding in the Lord's leg. The Dandy Lion on the night stand claws Shil for massive damage and causing severe bleeding. The Dandy Lion at the top of the stairs attacks Captain Farnel. Captain Farnel orders a retreat, and pushes at the Dandy Lion at the top of the stairs to let the party use the stairs. Lord Lanquil abandoned the bleeding out Shil, telling him he died bravely, and rushes to the stairs. The Dandy Lion that Captain Farnel is holding back lifts their face to reveal a big grinning face with sharpened teeth and huge black eyeballs. Shill passes away from his wounds as the Dandy Lions and the strange dog chase after the rest of the party. Kungar gets to the bottom of the stairs first. Merth is tackled and killed. Captain Farnel helps Lord Lanquil down the stairs. Inside Captain Farnel is knocked out by one of the Dandy Lions, his last words saying how much of an honor it was to serve Lord Lanquil. Lord Lanquil also is slain. Kungar finds flammable items and starts making a pile at the front of the house, sets it on fire, then robs the carriage of some gold, takes a horse, and rides away. Kungar finds himself at the tavern and Wart asks what is going on. Kungar says all his friends are dead and he is leaving. Wart begs to come with him, drawing in Kungar close. Wart then turns into a Dandy Lion. Kungar flees, but is slain as he is getting on his horse. Category:One Shots Solum Episodes